


Apple Drabble

by Pagedancer87



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Apples, F/M, Modern AU, pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagedancer87/pseuds/Pagedancer87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: Peeta is on a lunch break in the park. He is captivated when he sees Katniss peeling an apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dandeliononfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandeliononfire/gifts).



Peeta hated apples.

 

They never had a consistent taste. One bite might be a tad too sweet, while the next is far too sour. The fact that there were so many kinds of apples didn’t help either. No matter the color, the type or how fresh they looked, they always made one hell of a mess when he tried to cook with them. It was just his luck that many of his great-great-grandma’s recipes had apple in them, and having the one of the only bakeries in Panem, he couldn’t very well do without them.

 

To be fair, once he got them peeled, he had no trouble with whatever cookie, pudding, cake, or pie they went into. It was the peeling that he hated. He couldn’t figure out how to peel an apple without cutting up his fingers. Rather than suffer the blood loss he ended up just having Greasy Sae peel them for him, in exchange for several rolls of fresh bread every week. A small price to pay really.

 

Today, however, he had a lunch date. He’d left the bakery in the capable hands of his brothers and made his way to the small park nearby, a picnic basket under his arm.

 

He heard before he saw her.

 

Katniss Everdeen. The girl he always knew he’d marry someday. She left for school before he even had a chance to really get to know her, but when she came back he refused to waste anymore time. Today was just one of the many dates they’d had, and he was aiming to impress her with his culinary skills.

 

When he catches sight of her his heart stops. She was sitting under a large oak tree, humming to herself. The sunlight shines through the leafy branches and highlights her olive skin. A gentle breeze whispers by pulling at strands of dark hair from her loose braid. She was so beautiful, his heart ached just looking at her. His hands itched for his sketchpad. He’d drawn her countless times already.  He’d memorized every inch of her and committed it to canvas and paint. He could draw her every day for the rest of his life, and never do her justice.

 

 As he watched her, his attention fell to her hands. She was spinning something too quickly for him to see in one hand, and held a rapid moving Swiss army knife in the other. He waited for her to finish, not wanting to startle her. When her hands stop, he is surprised to see a perfectly peeled apple in her hands, and fully intact spiral on her lap that was the apple skin.

 

“Gonna stand there all day, bread boy?” She asked, looking up from her apple.

 

“Just admiring the view,” He said, coming to sit next to her. “That was amazing. Where’d you learn to do that?” He gestured toward the apple skin.

 

She shrugged, “Nowhere. Just picked it up when I was figuring out this thing.” She tapped her knife. “And don’t even think about it.”

 

He paused, “Don’t what?”

 

“You’re thinking of making a pun. You know how I feel about puns.”

 

He grinned, at the beginning of their friendship he made it his mission to make as many puns as he could, knowing how cheesy she found them, because it made her smile. “Please? Just one?”

 

She gave a long-suffering sigh. “Ugh, fine.”

 

He took her hand in his, and kissed her knuckles. “I find you…and everything about you… and your knife wielding skills… utterly _appealing._ ”

 


End file.
